sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Planet Terror
| writer = Robert Rodriguez | starring = | music = Robert Rodriguez | cinematography = Robert Rodriguez | editing = | studio = | distributor = Dimension Films | released = | runtime = 105 minutes | country = United States | language = | gross = $10.9 million }} Planet Terror is a 2007 American independent zombie action comedy film written and directed by Robert Rodriguez and starring Rose McGowan, Freddy Rodriguez, Josh Brolin, Marley Shelton, Naveen Andrews, Michael Biehn, Jeff Fahey, Stacy Ferguson, and Bruce Willis. It follows a group of people attempting to survive an onslaught of zombie-like creatures as they feud with a military unit. It was released theatrically in North America as part of a double feature with Quentin Tarantino's Death Proof under the title Grindhouse, to emulate the experience of viewing exploitation films in a "grindhouse" theater. In addition to directing the film, Rodriguez wrote the script, directed the cinematography, wrote the musical score, co-edited, and produced it. Released on April 6, 2007, Grindhouse ticket sales were significantly below box office analysts expectations, despite mostly positive reviews. Outside the U.S and released separately, Planet Terror and Death Proof screened in extended versions. Two soundtracks were also released for the features and include music and audio snippets from the film. Planet Terror was released on DVD in the United States and Canada on October 23, 2007. Plot In rural Texas, go-go dancer Cherry Darling, resigning from her low-paying job, runs into her mysterious ex-boyfriend El Wray at the Bone Shack, a restaurant owned by brothers J.T. and Sheriff Hague. Meanwhile, the demented Lt. Muldoon and his men are making a transaction with chemical engineer Abby for mass quantities of DC2 (codename "Project Terror"), a deadly biochemical agent. When Muldoon learns that Abby has an extra supply, he attempts to take Abby hostage. The latter intentionally releases the gas into the air, mutating most of the town's residents into deformed zombies. The infected townspeople are treated by the sinister Dr. William Block and his unhappy, unfaithful wife, Dakota, at a local hospital. Random attacks begin along the highway, causing El Wray, with Cherry, to crash his truck. In the aftermath, several zombies tear off Cherry's right leg. At the hospital is another victim, Tammy, the former lover of Dakota (whose car had broken down earlier, leading to her getting attacked by zombies on the road). Block recognizes her and compares text messages on Tammy's and his wife's phones, realizing Dakota was about to leave him. He then stabs Dakota's hands with her anesthetic syringe needles repeatedly, rendering them useless, before locking her in a closet to tend to other patients, including Cherry, who is still alive. El Wray is detained by Sheriff Hague based on past encounters between the two. As the patients mutate, El Wray leaves the station and arrives at the hospital, attaching a wooden table leg to Cherry's stump. As El Wray and Cherry fight their way out of the zombie-infested hospital, Dakota escapes in her car, despite accidentally breaking her left wrist as her hands are still numb. Meanwhile, Block becomes infected along with others, while Cherry and El Wray take refuge at the Bone Shack. Dakota retrieves her son Tony and takes him to her father, Texas Ranger Earl McGraw. Tony, given a revolver by his mother, accidentally shoots himself in the face after being told not to point it at himself. Cherry and El Wray make love in J.T.'s bedroom. Due to a "missing reel", what happens after this is unknown; when the film returns, Sheriff Hague has been shot in the neck by one of his officers, zombies are massing outside the burning Bone Shack and El Wray's true identity is implied by Hague. Dakota, Earl, Cherry's former boss Skip, and Tony's crazed babysitter twins arrive at the Bone Shack. With Hague badly injured, the group decides to flee to the Mexican border, before being stopped by a large mass of zombies. Muldoon's men arrive, killing the zombies before arresting the group. Abby tells them that the soldiers are stealing the gas supply because they are infected, constant inhalation of the gas delays mutation. They also learn that a small percentage of the population is immune, suggesting a possible treatment, which is why Muldoon quarantined the survivors. As Cherry and Dakota are taken away by two soldiers, the others defeat the security guards. J.T. sustains a gunshot wound in the process while the group searches for Muldoon. Discovered by El Wray and Abby, Muldoon explains that he killed Osama bin Laden before he and his men were infected and were ordered to protect the area. El Wray offers a respectful recognition of Muldoon's military service before he and Abby shoot the mutating Muldoon. Meanwhile, Cherry is forced to dance by the first soldier held at gunpoint. Eventually, she breaks her wooden leg across his face and stabs him in his eye with it. Dakota, after realizing her hands have regained feeling, quick-draws her syringe launcher and stuns the second soldier. El Wray and Abby arrive to rescue Cherry and Dakota, and El Wray replaces Cherry's broken wooden leg with a modified M4 Carbine with an M203. She promptly kills the first soldier and several zombies with it. J.T., wounded and lying beside his dying brother, stays behind to detonate explosives to eliminate the remaining zombies while the others flee. The survivors make plans to escape by stealing helicopters but must fight past the remaining zombies. Abby dies, along with hope for a cure, when a ballistic projectile blows his head up. The survivors use the blade tips of their helicopter to kill the rest of the zombies. However, while saving Cherry from a zombie, El Wray is fatally wounded. In the epilogue, Cherry, now sporting a minigun leg, leads the group and many more survivors to the Caribbean beach at Tulum, where they start a peaceful new society during a world-wide zombie outbreak. It is also revealed that Cherry has given birth to El Wray's daughter (alluded to earlier during El Wray's final scene when he puts his hand on her stomach and restates his motto "Two against the world"). In a post-credits scene, Tony is sitting on the beach at the survivor's "base" playing with his turtle, scorpion and tarantula. Cast * Rose McGowan as Cherry Darling * Freddy Rodriguez as El Wray * Josh Brolin as Dr. William Block * Marley Shelton as Dr. Dakota Block * Rebel Rodriguez as Tony Block * Jeff Fahey as J.T. Hague * Michael Biehn as Sheriff Hague * Bruce Willis as Lt. Muldoon * Electra and Elise Avellan as Crazy Babysitter Twins * Naveen Andrews as Abby * Julio Oscar Mechoso as Romey * Stacy Ferguson as Tammy Visan * Nicky Katt as Joe * Hung Nguyen as Dr. Crane * Tom Savini as Deputy Tolo * Carlos Gallardo as Deputy Carlos * Skip Reissig as Skip * Quentin Tarantino as Rapist #1 * Greg Kelly as Rapist #2 * Michael Parks as Earl McGraw * Jerili Romero as Ramona McGraw * Felix Sabates as Dr. Felix History and development Robert Rodriguez first came up with the idea for Planet Terror during the production of The Faculty. "I remember telling Elijah Wood and Josh Hartnett, all these young actors, that zombie movies were dead and hadn't been around in a while, but that I thought they were going to come back in a big way because they’d been gone for so long," recalled Rodriguez, "I said, 'We've got to be there first.' I had script I’d started writing. It was about 30 pages, and I said to them, 'There are characters for all of you to play.' We got all excited about it, and then I didn't know where to go with it. The introduction was about as far as I'd gotten, and then I got onto other movies. Sure enough, the zombie movie invasion happened and they all came back again, and I was like, 'Ah, I knew that I should've made my zombie film.'" The story was reapproached when the idea for Grindhouse was developed by Rodriguez and Quentin Tarantino. Planet Terror is preceded by a fake trailer for a film titled Machete, starring Danny Trejo and Cheech Marin, as it had during the original "double feature" presentation of Grindhouse. Rodriguez wrote Machete in 1993 as a full feature for Danny Trejo. "I had cast him in Desperado and I remember thinking, 'Wow, this guy should have his own series of Mexican exploitation movies like Charles Bronson or like Jean-Claude Van Damme.' So I wrote him this idea of a federale from Mexico who gets hired to do hatchet jobs in the U.S. I had heard sometimes FBI or DEA have a really tough job that they don't want to get their own agents killed on, they'll hire an agent from Mexico to come do the job for $25,000. I thought, 'That's Machete. He would come and do a really dangerous job for a lot of money to him but for everyone else over here it's peanuts.' But I never got around to making it." It was later announced that the trailer would be made as a feature film ''Machete''. As for the reference to "Project Terror," Rodriguez paid homage to the late night horror show "Project Terror" which aired in Rodriguez's hometown of San Antonio, Texas on KENS-TV during the 1970s and early 1980s. Production Directing According to actress Marley Shelton, Rodriguez and Tarantino "really co-directed, at least Planet Terror. Quentin was on set a lot. He had notes and adjustments to our performances and he changed lines every once in a while. Of course, he always deferred to Robert on Planet Terror and vice versa for Death Proof. So it's really both of their brainchild." Tarantino has stated, "I can't imagine doing Grindhouse with any other director in the way me and Robert did it because I just had complete faith and trust in him. So much so that we didn't actually see each other's movie completed until three weeks before the film opened. It was as if we worked in little vacuums and cut our movies down, and then put them together and watched it all play, and then made a couple of little changes after that, and pretty much that was it." Rodriguez acted as cinematographer on Planet Terror, as he had done on some of his earlier films. Casting Many of the cast members had previously worked with Rodriguez. Before appearing in Grindhouse, Marley Shelton had auditioned for The Faculty, but Rodriguez chose not to cast her. She was eventually cast in the role of the Customer in the opening sequence of Sin City. Bruce Willis had appeared in Sin City. Tom Savini had previously acted in From Dusk Till Dawn, Michael Parks reprises the role of Earl McGraw, a role the actor first portrayed in From Dusk Till Dawn, and Quentin Tarantino himself appears in a small role, as he also does in Death Proof. Harvey Weinstein did not want Rose McGowan to be cast in the film, after he allegedly sexually assaulted her years earlier and then blacklisted her from being in any Miramax-related movies. Robert Rodriguez was dating McGowan and cast her knowing that it would enrage Harvey (and also that Bob Weinstein would make Harvey get lost if he tried to screw with his Dimension label releases), though Rodriguez later said that Harvey deliberately slashed the ad budget for the film in a (successful) effort to hurt it at the box office. McGowan accused Rodriguez of exploiting her, but Rodriguez—while being supportive of McGowan's statements about Harvey Weinstein—noted that she signed on to the script that was filmed, and that sequences where McGowan's character was threatened with sexual assault were there to then set up her attacking and killing predatory men. Special effects The film uses various unconventional techniques to make Planet Terror appear more like the films that were shown in grindhouse theaters in the 1970s. Throughout the feature and the Machete trailer, the film is made to look damaged; five of the six 25,000 frame reels were edited with real film damage, plug-ins, and stock footage. Planet Terror makes heavy use of digital effects throughout the film, mostly for Cherry's fake leg. During post-production, the effects teams digitally removed McGowan's right leg from the shots and replaced it with computer-generated props—first a table leg and then an assault rifle. During shooting for these scenes, McGowan wore a special cast which restricted her leg movement to give her the correct motion. Editing During pre-production, Tarantino and Rodriguez came up with the idea of inserting a "missing reel" into the film. "Quentin was about to show an Italian crime movie with Oliver Reed," Rodriguez recalls, "and he was saying, 'Oh, it's got a missing reel in it. But it's really interesting because after the missing reel, you don't know if he slept with a girl or he didn't because she says he did and he says that he didn't. It leaves you guessing, and the movie still works with 20 minutes gone out of it.' I thought, 'Oh, my God, that's what we’ve got to do. We've got to have a missing reel!' I'm going to use it in a way where it actually says 'missing reel' for 10 seconds, and then when we come back, you're arriving in the third act. ... The late second acts in movies are usually the most predictable and the most boring, that's where the good guy really turns out to be the bad guy, and the bad guy is really good, and the couple becomes friends. Suddenly, though, in the third act, all bets are off and it's a whole new story anyway." Music The music for Planet Terror was composed by Robert Rodriguez. Inspiration for his score came from John Carpenter, whose music was often played on set. A cover version of the Dead Kennedys' "Too Drunk to Fuck" performed by Nouvelle Vague was also featured in the film. A soundtrack album was released on April 3, 2007, alongside the soundtrack for Death Proof. Theatrical release Planet Terror was released in the United States and Canada alongside Death Proof as part of a double feature under the title Grindhouse. Both films were released separately in extended versions internationally, approximately two months apart. The Dutch poster artwork for Planet Terror claimed that the film would feature "coming attractions" from Quentin Tarantino. In the United Kingdom, Planet Terror was released in cinemas on November 9, 2007. In reaction to the possibility of a split in a foreign release, Tarantino stated, "Especially if they were dealing with non-English language countries, they don't really have this tradition ... not only do they not really know what a grind house is, they don't even have the double feature tradition. So you are kind of trying to teach us something else." Alternative versions With the exception of Grindhouse and Single Theatrical versions of the movie, Rodriguez shot an alternative version where Tony Block did not accidentally shoot himself and survives throughout the film. The official theatrical version features a snippet of Tony on the beach after the end credits and snippets of scenes from this version appears on Rodriguez's 10 Minute Film School feature on Planet Terror DVD. Rodriguez mentioned that this version is especially made for his son Rebel, and has shown Rebel the film with the happy ending rather than the version where he is dead. He also mentioned that Tony's death makes his "horror film... more horrifying in his way". Home release Planet Terror was released on DVD on October 16, 2007 in a two-disc special edition featuring the extended version of the film presented in a "flat" 1.78:1 screen ratio (the theatrical version in Grindhouse was matted to 2.35:1), audio commentary with Rodriguez, an audience reaction track, several behind the scenes featurettes about casting and special effects, and a "10 Minute Film School" segment, in which Rodriguez confirmed that a box set of the two films would be available soon, and that his 10 Minute Cooking School on Texas BBQ would appear on it.Confirmed by Robert Rodriguez on the 10 Minute Film School feature on the Planet Terror DVD The film was released on Blu-ray on December 16, 2008. This version ports over the features from the DVD special edition, and also includes a "scratch-free" version of the movie, which doesn't feature the aforementioned intentional "damaged" look to the print. However, all American home video releases of the film are the extended version only and do not include the theatrical cut. In mid-February 2009, Germany also released a steel box collector's edition for Planet Terror which comes with the famous BBQ sauce recipe and two scratch-and-sniff discs of the film which smell like the BBQ sauce. The pack also contains a limited edition Planet Terror blood pack. The Grindhouse double feature was released on Blu-ray Disc in October 2010. Critical reception Planet Terror is rated 74% "fresh" on the Rotten Tomatoes review aggregate based on 27 reviews. See also *List of films featuring fictional films References External links * * * Category:2007 films Category:2007 horror films Category:2000s action comedy films Category:2000s action thriller films Category:2000s comedy horror films Category:2000s exploitation films Category:2000s independent films Category:2000s LGBT-related films Category:American action horror films Category:Adultery in films Category:American action comedy films Category:American action thriller films Category:American exploitation films Category:American films Category:American independent films Category:American LGBT-related films Category:American zombie comedy films Category:Bisexuality-related films Category:English-language films Category:Films about amputees Category:Films about viral outbreaks Category:Films directed by Robert Rodriguez Category:Films produced by Elizabeth Avellán Category:Films produced by Robert Rodriguez Category:Films produced by Quentin Tarantino Category:Films scored by Robert Rodriguez Category:Films set in Mexico Category:Films set in Texas Category:Films shot in Austin, Texas Category:Films shot in Mexico Category:Girls with guns films Category:Grindhouse (film) Category:Lesbian-related films Category:LGBT-related comedy films Category:LGBT-related horror films Category:Films with screenplays by Robert Rodriguez Category:Troublemaker Studios films Category:Film scores by Graeme Revell